


The Sixth Friend

by pipisafoat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your father must be worried about you. How did you end up down there?" Teyla gestures towards the street they escaped, and Luna frowns as she tries to figure out exactly what happened. She was going into the Three Broomsticks, and instead...</p><p>"I guess I must have stepped through a portal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sixth Friend

**Author's Note:**

> content note: mentions of threatened non-consensual sexual activity, not explicit.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta, firesign10!

"No, really, I prefer to be alone sometimes," Luna says reassuringly to her friend, and Ginny gives her a sidelong glance before shrugging and joining up with the other Gryffindor girls. Luna watches her go with only the tiniest pang, but she wasn't lying - she'd rather be alone than with someone who would rather be with someone else.

It's not her first time visiting Hogsmeade, and she explored it pretty thoroughly in her third year when not even Ginny would walk with her outside of the castle, but she's never remembered to bring her Spectrespecs on the October trip until this year. Halloween is only three days away, as close as she'll probably ever be to seeing the effects of that day outside of Hogwarts until she graduates, so she pulls out the winged glasses and settles them onto her face.

The town doesn't change very much. It's a big disappointment, really; all those months of anticipation just for no hidden passages. Still, there might be something further down the street or around a corner, so she leaves the Spectrespecs on her face as she turns towards the Three Broomsticks, hoping to get a hot drink to take with her on her walk.

She walks through the open door of the pub and glances around to see if Neville's there - he usually enjoys a walk, even if she hasn't got a pair of Spectrespecs for him - but there are no familiar faces. There aren't any familiar clothes, either; she's the only person in the pub wearing robes.

"Excuse me."

Luna jumps at the voice behind her and spins around. "Oh! Pardon me. I didn't mean to block the doorway. I was just looking for my friend."

The young woman looking down at her doesn't smile. "You are a bit young to be in here looking for a ... friend."

"Am I?" she asks, finally stepping aside. "Neville's only one year older than me."

"Then he is also too young to be in here."

Luna glances around at the crowd, noticing several large men openly leering at her. She's reminded a bit too strongly of Macnair's whispered comments in the Ministry, five months ago. _The Dark Lord doesn't have any special plans for you,_ he'd said with his wand tip pressed firmly into her throat. _Think I'll ask him for a little gift, a little thing to keep my bed warm._ One of the men in the crowd takes the smallest step towards her, and she panics.

She lurches backwards before she can even think about it, running into the woman. "He's definitely not here." As she turns to leave, her Spectrespecs fall off, but she pushes open the heavy wooden door - the one that wasn't there before - anyway.

The street reminds her more of Knockturn Alley than Hogsmeade, but once again she's the only person in robes. A man with a long scar down one cheek walks toward her. "Lost?" he asks, grin showing several missing teeth, and she steps away.

"She's with me," the woman from the pub says, holding out Luna's Spectrespecs. "You have plenty of girls on your payroll; you lose nothing by leaving her alone."

"Don't have any with that yellow hair," the man remarks, still eying Luna.

"And it will stay that way." The woman pushes Luna's shoulder gently, guiding her down the street away from the man and onto a larger, busier, less frightening road. "Are you okay?"

Luna realizes that she's shaking and forces herself to stop. "He reminded me of ... someone."

The woman's eyes go suddenly sharp. "If you belong to someone else-"

"I don't. Unless you count my father, because I'm underage, but he's really more of a friend. And I have a fairy godfather, but I don't think I belong to him, either."

The woman blinks slowly. "Ah. Good. I was going to suggest that I kidnap you away, but if you have family instead...."

"Oh, yes. A wonderful family. And a friend, too. Three friends, even. Ginny said that Ron and Hermione are also my friends, but I don't think it counts if they don't say it. Does it?"

"Did Ron and ... the other one ... did they say they are not your friends?" When Luna shakes her head, the woman smiles at her. "Then maybe they just have not said it yet, or maybe they are too shy to say it. Have you told them that you are their friend?"

Luna considers for a moment. "I don't know. I might not have."

"So that makes five friends. Would you like for it to be six?"

"How?"

The smile widens. "My name is Teyla. I would be honored to be your sixth friend."

"I'm Luna." She considers Teyla for a moment. "I became friends with the first ... five ... after facing the Death Eaters with them. You saved me from those men, but I haven't helped you at all. I haven't earned your friendship, but you have mine anyway."

"You don't need to earn my friendship, Luna. I give it to you, free of charge."

"It is yours to give," Luna muses, and Teyla laughs. "Okay. Sixth friend."

"Facing the ... Death Eaters? Was this a battle?"

She shudders. "Yes. We protected the ... the thing they were looking for, and Professor Dumbledore brought more experienced fighters in time to save us without much injury."

"But you held them off alone for a time. You and your first five friends."

"Harry taught us how to fight."

Teyla smiles at her again. " _You_ learned. It sounds like you all learned quite a bit, to be able to hold off larger, stronger adults. I had difficulty at your age, fighting against people larger than me."

"It wasn't their size," Luna counters. "I think we would have been very evenly matched or even better than them, if we had just known more. We were very determined."

"You will continue to learn," Teyla reassures her. "Keep your determination, and I have faith in your abilities, friend. It sounds as though you are a better fighter than I was at your age. Now I help to teach the younger warriors. I lead them whenever we must fight, and I hope one day to lead them in peace."

Luna reaches out and grabs her new friend's hand. "You'll do much more than that. Daddy says I have Seer blood, too, so I'm not just saying it because you're my friend."

"Thank you," Teyla says, eying Luna in a way she's quite familiar with from her classmates. It stopped bothering her long ago. "Your father must be worried about you. How did you end up down there?" Teyla gestures towards the street they escaped, and Luna frowns as she tries to figure out exactly what happened. She was going into the Three Broomsticks, and instead...

"I guess I must have stepped through a portal."

Teyla nods encouragingly. "But that street. Is your friend down there? Is your father in the market?"

"Oh, no. My father is at home. Neville is in Hogsmeade, but I believe I've left that town. Where am I?"

"This planet is called Meland, as is this particular town, and the market is often called Jenua. I can return you to the ... portal. Do you know the address for your planet?"

Luna holds up her Spectrespecs. "These opened the portal for me in Hogsmeade. I think they would do it again, but I don't want to go back down that street."

"I can take you another way."

Luna nods and follows Teyla through the marketplace - through Jenua; if she's going to be here, she may as well call things what they're called. They pause a couple times for Teyla to greet other people, and once to buy a delicious snack that Luna saves a piece of to show the house-elves when she returns to Hogwarts. They have recreated every other food she's shared with them, but something from another planet might be beyond their skills, though it never hurts to try.

They leave Jenua and walk just outside the busy sector of Meland, until Luna sees a large stone circle in front of them. She stares through it and grins. "Teyla! Look! Is that what I think it is?"

"What?" The woman obediently looks where Luna points, and she smiles down at her. "Have you never seen a snorkack before?"

Luna whoops and dances in place. "No! I've been looking for one all my life!"

"They're very populous on this planet and several others."

"I should bring Daddy with me sometime. He'd love to see one up close. Could you tell if it was a crumple-horned?"

Teyla shakes her head. "Probably not. Those are much more wary of humans."

"Still, a real live snorkack. And I got to see it with a friend!"

"You can come back and see more any time you like. In fact, let me show you the address for my planet, so you can visit me, too. It's called Athos." Luna pays close attention to the runes that Teyla shows her on the device beside them, memorizing the planet's address. "We're a very small community, so if you ask anybody for Teyla, they will find me for you. Please, visit any time."

"If I learn the address for my planet or how to get there without the Spectrespecs, I'll show it to you," Luna promises, and Teyla nods.

"How do these specters work?" she asks.

Luna shrugs. "I just put them on and see what I see." She matches action to word and laughs at the vision in the stone circle ahead. "It's a different portal, but it's even better! It's right to the front gates of my school! I can visit here very easily, and then if I take off the Spectrespecs and dial your planet-"

"Make sure you don't miss any learning just to visit me," Teyla cautions before setting her hand on Luna's shoulder. "Travel safely, young friend."

"I will come visit you on my next free weekend." She pulls Teyla into a quick hug before trotting through the portal revealed by her Spectrespecs in the middle of the ring. She turns and waves through it at Teyla, but the woman doesn't seem to see her. Luna shrugs, makes a note to visit her next weekend, and hurries along the path back towards the castle. She can't wait to owl her father....


End file.
